Gundam SEED Revelation
by The Sword That Cleaves Evil
Summary: Five years after the Second Bloody Valentine war, Earth and the PLANTS are at peace. But unrest stirs when countries in Eurasia push for independence and are met with raised weapons, and ancient forces rise once more. Now rated M, just in case.
1. Prolouge: Rebirth

I do not own any of the Gundam Seed characters mentioned. Only those not mentioned in any series or manga are mine. Updates **should** arrive every two weeks or so depending on my work load, it is near finals and the holidays after all. Excuse any proofreading errors.

**Gundam SEED Revelation**

**Prologue: **

**Rebirth**

_How could he still be alive? The flames were engulfing everything, there was no escape. So how could he be here? _

_Was it the afterlife? _

_That would be a crowning irony after…after what?_

_What happened to him?_

"I see that you are awake my son," said a deep, calming voice from the darkness. It had an accent that he could not place.

"Where am I," he croaked through dry lips and an unused throat.

"Why you're safe, my son. That's all that matters."

"Yes, but how?"

"How, is not important my child. However you are now safer than you have ever been before. No longer living on borrowed time, we have solved that for now. You'll need more procedures and replacements, and it will be painful. But in time you will be free."

"Free from what," he snapped.

"Oh my, I didn't realize how bad it was. You do not remember the wasting, my son?" the voice said with genuine concern. "You will suffer as our lord did, but as I said you will be free. Free to pursue your own destiny free of mad power hungry sinners."

"Wh –cough-."

"Go easy on yourself my boy."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh what a cruel world we live in, that the most pure of generous offerings must be soiled by cynicism."

"THE REASON!"

"Careful now you might damage the new implants, but considering your past and the trauma of your…rebirth. I saw it as a sign from above of what your destiny was. God has led us together and as far as you and I are concerned, we mortals have no right to defy God."

"What?"

A small chuckle echoed from the all encompassing darkness. "What I mean is that I could not ignore your plight, my son. My followers retrieved you and upon realizing your identity they brought you before me. It was destiny that led you, broken and torn before me. The best doctors set about you, and your rebirth is nearly complete. In time you will walk among the living and learn the cruel nature of this world. But you must be tired my son, rest and I will see once you are well again."

A pause, the voice smiled to itself and made to retreat from the room.

"Wait…please gives me light. I can't stand the dark anymore."

"Only science can give you light at this point my son. Your eyes were damaged beyond all repair."

An agonized moan escaped his lips.

"Do not despair; this too will be solved in time. But I can give you something else." With an unseen signal music began to pipe into the room. It was soft; in order to avoid harming the patient, but it was distinct at the same time. The voice made to leave again.

"What is it called?"

"It's _Requiem for a Dream_ my son." Seeing the smile spread across the patient's face, the voice left the room with a rustle of clothes and a click of a closing door.

"Thank you father," The music calmed him, it was amazing. And slowly…so slowly he didn't realize it. He fell asleep for a long time.

* * *

The next time he awoke it was to a world of color. Blaring white lights glared down overhead, gleaming silver instruments hung around him, uniform sea foam green tiles layered the walls and floor. He tried to sit up, but found himself weighed down. Not by any restraints he could feel, but by the shear weakness of his limbs.

"You are certainly energetic for one who has just risen from the dead." He snapped his head around at the sound of the voice, and instantly wished he hadn't as pain flared in his neck. It was the voice from before, before the colors and light came back.

"Easy now or you'll break it again. However unlikely that may be." Others came into the room and he began to panic. The machines around him began to beet in protest with his heart. "No need to worry my son. They are friends, brothers in fact."

The gentle hands helped him right himself and soon enough he found himself in a wheelchair. The rush of blood to his head eventually ceased and his vision cleared. For the first time he saw the voice. The man was in his mid sixties, paled skinned, with a hawkish nose and a head of short white hair. His eyes were a clear sky blue coldly intelligent, but comforting. He was of an average height and had a light, gaunt build.

"Father…" he whispered. The man smiled.

"You may call me that if you wish, but I'd prefer to earn it. In the mean time call me Paul." There was a small intake of breath around the room, but the man waved it aside with a rustle of his white robes. The black clad figures around him filed out of the room leaving the door open behind them.

"How are you feeling my son? Does anything pain you?"

"No, I'm just weak."

"That will disappear in time, I assure you. Do you feel like walking with me for a while?"

"You mean wheeling?"

"Ah a sense of humor, well come on then." With a small signal to follow the man walked from the room. He followed as fast as he could, his arms gaining strength faster than he could have ever thought. Eventually he reached the man standing in front of a heavy wooden door. The man turned the knob and sunlight leaked into the tight stone corridor, opening the door wide the man went through. He followed, feeling pins and needles in his legs. What he entered into was a vast library, book shelves reached the heavens with multiple wings sprouting off the main area. A dark, rich oak floor matched the walls and shelves. Dark red carpets lined the paths between shelves. It was a huge repository of knowledge and somehow he felt so at home here. Looking up he saw the man standing in his spotless white robes on top of the center dais behind a great wooden desk.

"Come my son, don't fear your weakness." Wheeling up to the marble steps he pushed himself up and with weary, hesitant steps he made his way up the stairs gaining strength with each small step. Soon he stood in front of the man grinning in amazement. The man was obviously suppressing a smile himself.

"How…how is this possible?"

"You had faith my son, the most powerful of all human attributes, emotions, and incentives."

"But father…"

"Paul."

"But, faith in what… Paul? And what is _my_ name?"

"That is for you to decide my son." Paul laid a multitude of books in front of him, and retreated to a cushioned chair with a book of his own. Pulling out a small pair of reading glasses, Paul made a small shooing gesture towards the wooden chair behind the desk. Getting the point he sat down and began to read.

* * *

It had been five years since that day. That day he had discovered his true calling. Paul, no… the _Holy Father_ had shown him the truth. He had let him view the world as the Father saw it, he saw as the Father did, and he knew what had to be changed. The world would feel that change and he would revel in its realization.

"Ah, I thought I would find you here my son." The Father shuffled into the vast library through the same door that they had both come through years ago.

"I needed sometime to think."

"Do you have doubts?"

"None."

"Then why the long face?"

"Will I meet them? Those form my past life I mean." The old man thought a moment before answering his pupil.

"When I met you ten years ago you were a shadow of your new form my son, a mere broken and twisted shell of who you are now. You will meet those of your past, it is inevitable in our quest, but they will not recognize you. Are you upset by that?"

"No."

"Thank think of the situation no more my son. We have a great task before us."

"I know Father."

"So tell me Gabriel… my son. Will you be my messenger and harbinger, my sword and shield, but mostly…will you be the exemplar of a new time of peace and faith."

Familiar blue eyes locked with those of the Holy Father, and they should be familiar considering they were grown from the Father's own DNA. Short blonde, gelled hair topped a face with high cheek bones and a strong chin. Gabriel Angelos knelt before his savior and mentor, and with the utmost conviction born of faith unuttered one word:

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

After reading wpnsiu86's Gundam Seed: Chaotic Uprising, visiting the Vatican itself this summer, and watching Seed and Destiny over again, I was inspired to write something good. For a change I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do so those who have read The Lost Sons do not need to fear any complete absences. Most who have seen the mess that was Destiny will be able to tell who Gabriel is, but I can act as big of a fan-boy as I want to, it is my story after all. Mech specs to follow.


	2. Ship and Mech Specifications

**AN: Mech specs. Mech specs. Eveeryone love mech specs...erm now that is out of the way. Here is my current list for the mechs involved in then story. There will be others, but I'll put an update at the ned of the chapters that they first appear in. All of these units are pf my own creation, but I took the smoke dispensers from the Chaos Rising story I mentioned in the introduction. Check ****for pictures of what each unit resembles. The main units (Stike Freedom, Akatsuki...ect.) from the previous two series will be used, but i'm not puuting their stats up (too lazy XD) so you can ckeck out the website I listed for a more detailed description. The next update may be a little late, the November break is comming up and I have essays due so...work before play and all that nonsense.**

Ship Specifications:

_Order of the Holy Light_

_Revelation_

Length: 800 meters

Armaments:

20mm CIWS x30

Valiant rail cannons x4

"David" dual beam cannon x8

"Michael" 42mm triple cannon x3

"Goliath" missile banks x10 banks of 10 silos

"Jonah" torpedo banks x4 sets of 6 tubes

XXX-13 "Apocalypse" positron cannons x3 (Holy Trinity)

Support:

Anti-beam depth charges

Linear catapult x3

Mobile unit carrying capacity: 20

The largest and most powerful ship to date developed in secret by the Vatican in its secret asteroid heaven. Following the idiot savant Georgi La'fange's instructions this ship features three nuclear reactors that allow it to power all of its weapons, even allowing the three positron cannons to fire at the same time. Following a philosophy of overwhelming, unrelenting attack the Revelation has a mobile suite carrying capacity of 20, the largest of any assault craft and features three linear catapults one on the left, right, and center of the ship respectively. It is the Order of the Holy Light's flagship, and deadliest weapon as well as the personal vessel of Gabriel Angelos, the Pope's Champion. Given its complicated and advanced design the Revelation isn't available for active duty until the conflict reaches its later stages.

Resembles: A combination between the Archangel and Minerva

_Apostle_

Length: 300 meters

Armaments:

150mm High Energy Beam Cannon x4

75mm CIWS x20

"Goliath" missile banks x4 sets of 10 silos

Valiant rail cannons x2

"Divine Wrath" multi-phase beam cannon x1

Support:

Anti-beam depth charges

Linear catapult x1

Mobile unit carrying capacity: 8

The main battle cruiser of the Order of the Holy Light and a deadly one at that designed by the idiot savant Georgi La'fange in the early stages of the new war, due to The Order's low number the ship is designed for trans-atmospheric flight between the earth and the PLANTS. This state of the art the ship has more firepower and is faster than any other faction's mainstay ship. Combined with the Apostle's mobile suite complement even a single vessel is a force to be reckoned with. It is the first sign the Vatican and its military protectors, Order of the Holy Light, are a force to be reckoned with.

Resembles: A larger Nazca with the Enternal's wings

* * *

_ZAFT_

_Minerva_

_Nazca-refit_

_Athena (mass produced miniaturized Minerva)_

* * *

_EA_

_Herculean (Girty Lue refit)_

_Nelson-refit_

* * *

Mobile Suite Specifications

_Order of the Holy Light_

OHL-1000 Zealot

Generator: Ultra-compact energy battery

Type: Mass produced Assault Mobile Suite

Armaments:

CIWS x4

Quad Beam Gun x2 (forearm mounted)

Beam Shield x1 (left forearm over quad cannon)

"Inferno" Heat Rod x1 (under slung on right arm)

Beam Saber x2 (hip mounted)

Optional Armaments:

"Calvary" Shot Lancer (mounted over right forearm)

High Power Beam Rifle (hand carried)

The mainstay weapon of the Order of the Holy Light, the Zealot is geared towards close ranged combat. Its revolutionary shot lancer can functions as a close ranged weapon which can pierce beam shields, the "point" of the lance can also be launched as a rocket propelled projectile that explodes on contact. These are especially useful when the units are dealing with the EA's mobile armors and their positron reflector shields. The Vatican's mechanics based its design off of the armor of medieval warriors as well as taking designs off of ZAFT's GOUF. It is given to the lowest ranking and most numerous soldiers of the order, the supplicants.

Resembles: Den'an Zon (Gundam F91) w/ GOUF flight pack

* * *

OHL-1100 Watcher 

Generator: Ultra-compact Energy Battery

Type: Long Range Support Type

Armaments:

"Retribution" Long Range High Powered Sniper Rifle x1 (hand carried in use)

Quad Beam Cannon x1 (mounted on left forearm)

Beam Shield x1 (left forearm)

3 Slot Grenade Pack x2 (one over each shoulder)

Given to those supplicants that have shown potential in long range combat, and can operate effectively without the immediate aid of a squad, usually deployed in three man squads as either fire support for the frontline Zealots or sniper teams meant to take out command units. Its armor is made of radar dampening material allowing the watcher to sneak up on virtually any MS. It is armed with the "Retribution" sniper rifle fires an armor piercing canister round, at super sonic speed using a magnetic field launch system and has the longest range of any weapon carried by a mobile suite. It's stealth capabilities are improved with the addition of the mirage colloid system later in the war, making the Watcher a real threat to any commander.

Resembles: Den'an Gei (Gundam F91)

* * *

OHL-2000 Guardian 

Generator: Ultra-compact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor

Type: Mass Production Commander Unit

Armaments:

"Relentless" Beam Sub-Machine Gun x1 (hand carried in use, mounted on backpack)

"Romteknica" Beam Knife x10 (2x hips/forearms/shoulders/knees 4x legs)

Beam Shield x2

"Divine Protection" Monowave Light System

"Divine Wrath" Alt. Fire Beam Cannon (Spread Shot/Overpowered Single Shot)

Option Armaments:

"Charger" Shot Lancer (mounted over right forearm)

Developed from Eurasian technology and using its famous monowave light system, it is given to the knights (commanders) of the Order of the Holy Light. An improved and advanced version of the Hyperion Gundam, the knights are trained to use the monowave light system to defend the supplicants from positron attacks and storming key defensive points on the battlefield. The "Divine Wrath" Beam cannon have two firing modes a spread shot, and an overpowered regular mode. The ten beam knives stored on various points on the body give it great melee capabilities, the two knives stored on the knees face outwards allowing sneak attacks on an enemy locked in close combat with the unit. Its hyper deuterion nuclear reactor allows it an extremely long run time and allows the monowave light system to be used on a more regular battlefield basis.

Resembles: Hyperion Gundam (X Astray)

* * *

OHL-0000 Salvation 

Generator: Anti-Matter Generator

Type: All Purpose High Performance Mobile Suite

Armaments:

CIWS x4

Beam Shields x2 (mounted on forearms)

Quad Beam Cannon x2 (forearms)

"Hand of Fate" Palm Beam Cannons x2 (hands)

"Excalibur" Combinable Beam Axe/Great Sword x2 (mounted in shoulders)

"Pious" Extensional Arrestor x2 (mounted on hips)

"Holy Light" Multi-phase Beam Cannon x1 (torso)

"Angel's Wings" Light Propulsion System

Optional Armaments:

"Gilgamesh" Shot Lancer (mounted over right forearm)

Designed and piloted by Gabriel Angelos, the Pope's Champion, the Salvation is the greatest weapon designed by the Vatican when they established the Order of the Holy Light. As his personal unit, it is designed to Gabriel's specific fighting style: close, fast, and deadly. Its close combat capabilities excel because of the "Excalibur" combinable beam axe/great sword, which can either be used as two beam axes or one giant beam saber. The "Angel's Wings" light propulsion system is an improved version of the one mounted on the Destiny unit from the last war, and when the wings open they emit a white-gold light. Extensional arrestors and the "Holy Light" multi-phase beam cannon add elements of surprise to this unit. The only piece of equipment not designed by Angelos is the "Gilgamesh" shot lance, which was designed by the idiot savant Georgi La'Fange. Unlike the mass produced version this one is constructed out of a revolutionary light weight material that can rotate, reaching super sonic speeds making it capable of breaking through any positron reflector shield, beam shield, fortress wall, or ship hull. However the most unique feature of this unit is its energy generator, for the first time in military history a mobile suite has been equipped with a miniaturized Anti-Matter generator giving the unit UNLIMITED POWER. However should the Salvation be shot down, the resulting blast could wipe a good sized country off the face of the earth. But such a thing will never happen, Gabriel Angelos is the Pope's Champion and such a man cannot be killed by any human coordinator or otherwise. Do you believe or are you a doubter?

Resembles: Huckebein (SRW OG) with Destiny's (Gundam Seed Destiny) wings

* * *

_Earth Alliance:_

GAT-MP100 Centurion

Generator: Ultra-compact Energy Battery

Type: Mass Produced Multi-Purpose Mobile Suite

Armaments:

CIWS x2

Beam Shield x1 (forearm)

"Stiletto" Rocket Propelled Armor Piercing Knife x6 (hips)

3 Tube Missile Packs x2 (shoulders)

Double Sided Beam Saber x2 (over missile packs on hips)

Optional Armaments:

"Icarus" Atmospheric/Space Flight Pack (4 missile launcher mounted on wings)

"Ares" Long Range Support Pack (2 recoilless Howitzers)

High Powered Beam Rifle (hand carried in use, most common)

The new main mass produced unit of the Earth Alliance. Unlike the Windam, the Centurion is a major improvement over its predecessor. A beam shield, double-sided beam sabers, and improved striker packs make the Centurion a sturdy, powerful, and easily maintained unit, perfect for the massed ranks of the Earth Alliance.

Resembles: Windam (Gundam Seed Destiny) and GM III (ZZ Gundam)

* * *

GAT-MA300 Spartan 

Generator: Ultra-compact High Energy Battery Version 2.0

Type: Heavy Weapon Support Mobile Armor

Armaments:

"Phalanx" Scattershot Beam Cannons x2 (built into shoulders)

"Siren" Compact Positron Cannon x1 (built into chest)

10 Tube Missile Pods x2 (hips)

High Powered Palm Beam Rifle x2 (hands…duh)

Anti-MS Chaff Launchers x6 (2 chest front, 2 chest back mounted, 2 leg mounted)

Positron Reflector Shield

Optional Armaments:

"Hydra" Artillery Pack (dual recoilless howitzer x3)

"Gorgon" Heavy Weapon Pack (positron bazooka x1 and long range radar system)

The massive expenditures on mobile armor research during the last war resulted in several odd and unusual units. Of which few were barely successful or efficient on the battlefield (putting it politely). During the reconstruction of the Earth Alliance military these units were scrapped and the mobile armor research division set out to create a practical unit, fit for the battlefield. The result of their research was the Spartan, larger than a normal MS, but not so large that it is an eyesore and easy target on the battlefield, and it sports a variety of built-in weapons that in combination with its equipment pacts give it the firepower of a small battleship. It still features the signature positron reflector shield that caused much grief to the ZAFT forces, and still inspires jealousy in their scientists, and in combination with its heavy armor creates a unit that is tough to crack. Considering the massive weight put on the unit, it is consequently slow and unwieldy making it vulnerable to close in attacks, much like the GFAS-X1 Destroy. In order to compensate for this, anit-MS chaff dispensers have been situated on its body and back. The anit-MS chaff is made of small metallic bits that create small localized explosion on impact and are activated once the sensors detect an approaching enemy MS, hopefully obliterating the intruding MS in the process. Given the ability of more skilled pilots to fool the sensors, the dispensers can be activated manually by the pilot of the Spartan. Cost-effective, useful, and an improved battery ensures the Spartan will be constantly deployed in the coming war.

Resembles: Palace Athena (Zeta Gundam)

* * *

GAT-MA1000 Titan Gundam 

Generator: Nuclear Fusion Reactor

Type: Heavy Assault Mobile Armor

Armaments: 

"Relentless" Backpack Assault System

Circumferential Beam Cannons x30

Missile Banks x4 (10 tubes)

Dual High Energy Beam Cannons x4

CIWS x10 (5 top, 5 bottom half)

"Devastation" Torso Assault System

"Super Scylla" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon x3 (chest mounted)

"Medusa" Spread Beam Cannons x4 (mounted on abdomen)

"Tiamat" Charging Multi-Phase Beam Cannon x1 (mouth mounted)

"Forced March" Offensive Leg System

"Medusa" Spread Beam Cannon x4 (on each leg)

Anti-MS Chaff x many all over body, centered on cockpit

Positron Reflector Shield

"Sturm Faust" Detachable Arm with 5 Finger Beam Cannons x2

Although they proved to be ineffective against individual high performance mobile suits, the Destroy Gundam from the previous war was a truly devastating weapon on the battlefield and in siege situations. Not only that but it became a psychological weapon and a symbol of the might of the Earth Alliance. And so the scientists of the mobile armor development team, set about to recreate this mighty weapon and developed the new weapon in three separate components: the backpack, the torso, and legs. Each component houses several powerful weapons improved upon from their originals, there are a few noteworthy additions though. The "Medusa" spread beam cannons mounted in its torso and legs add to the range of devastation that the unit can unleash. The "Tiamat" multi-phase beam cannon can be charged to unleash an even deadlier blast usually used to finish off ships and large numbers of MS. The unit maintains the transformability of its previous incarnation, and it is just as slow moving and clumsy. So just as with the Spartan, the Titan has been installed with Anti-MS chaff and automated CIWS gun turrets. The positron reflector shield and "Sturm Faust" detachable arms have been carried over from the previous unit. The Titan is deployed later in the war after the Order of Holy Light gains advantage over the Eurasian forces, and the Atlantic Federation resorts to its most deadly means to put down the unrest in the area.

Resembles: Destroy Gundam (Seed) with Psycho Gundam Mk.II legs (ZZ Gundam)

* * *

_ZAFT:_

ZGMF-3000 ZAR

Generator: Ultra-compact High Energy Battery

Type: Mass Produced General Purpose Mobile Suite

Armaments:

CIWS x4 (head mounted)

Beam Shields x2 (forearms)

"Draco" 4 Barrel Beam Cannons x2 (forearms)

"Hydrus" Retractable Heat Blade (under slung on forearms)

Beam Saber x2 (hips)

Grenades x6 (hips)

"Shadow" Smoke System

Optional Armaments:

"Lupus" Long range multi-phase beam cannon x1 (both hands, carried in use)

The new mass produced earth/space MS of ZAFT, the ZAR: Zaft Assault Reinforced. Following its quality over quantity approach, ZAFT has given the ZAR several unique weapons to give it an advantage in combat over other models. It is always equipped with an advanced flight pack/space mobility pack, much like the one that was developed for the GOUF. The "Hydrus" heat blades deploy from under the quad beam cannons and can be used in close combat, but are most effective in sneak attacks. For regular combat the unit is equipped with standard beam sabers. Its most unique feature is its "Shadow" smoke system, which does as its name implies. But it opens interesting battle options; especially in the earth's atmosphere.

Resembles: GOUF (Gundam Seed)

* * *

ZGMF-3000A Tetra 

Generator: Ultra-compact High Energy Battery

Type: Mass Produced Commander Unit

Armaments:

Beam Shields x2 (forearms)

Dual Beam Cannons x2 (forearms)

"Ravager" High Kai Powered Beam Sword x1 (inner right hand gauntlet)

Optional Armaments:

"Leo" High Kai Powered Beam Rifle (hand carried in use)

Following the ZAFT military structure, when a green coat advances to the red coat rank they are now give the Tetra. Although lightly armed compared to the MS of the day, the Tetra is still a formable and deadly weapon thanks to its speed and agility. Faster than any mass produced MS, the unit is equipped with miniaturized light propulsion engines that function in earth and space, granting the unit amazing levels of speed and leaving a blue streak that defines its path as it cuts through the battlefield. The speed it can reach rivals the Destiny and its Wings of Light. Its high powered beam sword and rifle add to its deadliness, to make sure each hit counts. And with a ZAFT red coat at the controls it's only a matter of time…

Resembles: Gerbera Tetra (Gundam 0083)

* * *

ZGMF-4000 Von DOM 

Generator: Ultra-compact High Energy Battery

Type: Mass Produced FAITH Unit

Armaments: 

Beam Shield x2 (forearms)

"Scorpius" Advanced Beam Saber x2 (backpack)

"Screaming Nova" Scattering Beam Cannon x1 (torso)

Optional Armaments:

Giga Launcher DR1 multiplex bazooka x1 (hand carried)

After the DOM Trooper's success in the last war, it was mass produced and assigned to highly skilled FAITH pilots who have gone though rigorous team training to use to use the DOM's effectively. Always deployed in groups of three's, the Von DOM's are truly terrible to behold on the battlefield moving in perfect unison leaving a trail of defeated enemies in their wake. They are still equipped with the Giga Launcher bazooka and now with two advanced beam sabers to improve the units close combat capabilities, the improved "Screaming Nova" scattering cannon gives the unit a unique surprise for any over-confident attacker. Improved thrusters make the unit effective in space as well as on earth.

Resembles: DOM Trooper (Gundam Seed Destiny)

* * *

_ORB:_

MPF-M22D Muramasa

Generator: Unltra-compact High Energy Battery

Type: Transformable Mass Produced Mobile Suite

Armaments:

"Hi Kai" Double-sided Beam Sabers x2 (mounted on hips)

CIWS x4 (head mounted)

Beam Shield x2 (forearms)

Mobile Armor Armaments:

High Powered Beam Cannon x1

Missile Pods x2

Optional Armaments:

High Powered Beam Rifle x1 (hand carried in use)

After the success of the Murasame in the last war, ORB scientists redesigned and upgraded the unit after events in Eurasia began to spiral out of control. The unit still maintains its previous incarnation's transforming capabilities and excellent speed and agility. Other than improved weapons, the unit maintains the same appearance and armaments that it had in the last war. But with events spiraling out of control, ORB will need more than just upgrades to survive.

Resembles: Murasame (Gundam Seed Destiny) with red paint instead of orange

**AN: Well there you go...what do you think? I kinda racked my brian for these things but I'm happy with them. And I have some ideas for units appearing later on, but I don't want to give away any surprises so you'll just have to wait. Until next time friends.**


	3. Phase 1 The Gathering Storm

**AN: I am extremely sorry for the late posting (don't hurt me), but finals, the holidays, and drama (which sucks when it actually involves you) have gotten in the way. But I finally feel like writing again and I now have the time to do so (Woot!). Again I am really sorry, R&R, and I hope you enjoy it. XD **

_Gundam SEED Revelation_

_Phase 1_

_The Gathering Storm_

The year is Cosmic Era 78; five years have passed since the Second Bloody Valentine War and the world has enjoyed peace for sometime. Treaties have been established between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT; and despite the great hostilities that have developed between the two forces over recent years they have managed to established beneficial trade agreements. ORB has been rebuilding since the nation's second devastating loss to a major military power, but has still maintained its position as leading nation in the development of technology. Its crowning achievement has been the first space elevator, reaching to the heavens from the ORB mainland. Thanks to this easy method of space transportation, neutral space colonies have been built from the funding of corporate and national organizations. It is a time of prosperity and technological advancement.

But people still live in fear of another war. Far too many times they have been at the mercy of madmen and manipulative idealists. The second election of Lacus Clyne as Chairwoman of the PLANTS and the cooperation she shares with Cagalli Yula Athha, the Chief Representative of ORB, gives the people of space and earth the hope that peace is the only thing that is on horizon. However there are those who will not forget the atrocities of the past wars: the lost and the abandoned, the wronged and the betrayed. These are the people who will shape the future; they only need a faith and a cause in which to follow…

**Berlin, Germany**

**November 15, CE 78**

Years ago the city would have been bustling metropolis. The citizens would have been going about their lives, avoiding the bumbling tourists that seemed to annually multiply every year. It would have been full of life, light, and hope. Instead it was a desolate wasteland, devoid of all life. Just the ruins of a once thriving city and the ashes, the ashes of thousands wiped from the face of the earth by some mechanical monster unleashed from the deepest pit of hell. Scattered around the ruins were the remains of mobile suites, weapons meant to defend the populace from such threats, but which had failed miserably to fulfill the sweet promises of politicians.

Nothing lived, nothing moved, nothing grew, but one man slowly made his way down a ruined street in this city turned necropolis. He was tall, broad shouldered, and walked with the determination of a man on a mission. His short dark brown hair, cleanly trimmed beard, and warm amber eyes gave him a calming quality. A non-descript attire of dark jeans and winter jacket would have made him blend in with any crowd, had there been one in this ghost city. With his every step a small puff of grey dust was raised, the only remains of the city's former citizens. His steps slowed as he reached the ruins of a large building that was once the Reichstag, the seat of German government before it joined the Eurasian Federation. So much history, destroyed in an instant by those supposed to be their allies. The injustice of it all was too much to bear.

"I see that you have found your way without any issues," said a voice from the shadows surrounding the ruined building. The man jumped and pulled a pistol from his jacket pocket. Pointing it in the general direction of the voice, he tensed before seeing the slowing emerging figure.

"I can assure you that I am not armed," continued the pleasant British-accented voice. The young man that emerged from the shadows was shorter than the brown haired man, thin, and had long slate grey hair. His eyes were ice blue, cold, and possessed an unnerving intelligence. He wore a nondescript overcoat and held his hands at head height as he walked towards the other man. The brown haired man sighed before lowering his weapon and putting it back in his jacket.

"How do you always do that to me? You'll kill someone, surprising them like that one day Leon," he said, shifting his feet uncomfortably in grey ash covering the streets. Leon shrugged his passive face betraying no sign of guilt for surprising the older man.

"My apologies, but it has become habit over the years. You're getting rusty. If I was able to sneak up on you, then I fear for our cause Ivan."

"I'm getting old, besides that is what bodyguards are for."

"You have also been sitting behind a desk rather in a cockpit for the last four years. How the mighty have fallen…"

"Shove it Leon…where is he?"

"Lord Angelos was not able to attend; he has been called off to our testing facility for some final run-throughs. He sends his regards and wishes you luck on tomorrow's operation.

"That's nice of him," interjected Ivan. Leon gave him a dirty look and tossed a package at the man in front of him. Ivan caught it neatly and gave him a questioning look.

"Updated photos of the mission site, your people should be in place at oh eight hundred hours. And everything else should fall neatly into place," seeing the other man's suspicious look he gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh damn it all, open the bloody package, if we wanted to kill you we would have done it long ago."

Ivan smile slightly before opening the package and leafing through the colored satellite photos inside. The target sight was highlighted on each one with enemy military elements clearly picked out.

"No need to give yourself an ulcer, our people have everything in place. You just need to react accordingly and play the noble politician," drawled Leon.

"This had better work Leon. I was never one for the cloak and dagger shit, and I still can't stand it."

"You still don't trust us do you," questioned the younger man. He turned on his heel and stared out into the desolated city. "Look upon this place and tell me that it is not proof that humanity has lost its way. Can you look me in the eye and say that in this age of science where so many lives can be snuffed out so easily, that we have not begun to lose the humanity that we cherish so much? We have watched you from the sidelines of these last wars, watching you from the shadows; always watching, but never interfering. We have evolved. And, now is the time for us to make a difference, and out of all the "revolutionists" that have risen we have chosen you as the first to help lead us to a new age. You should be a tad more grateful, my friend."

He words had reached the other man. Ivan turned and looked at the desolated city, the gray lifeless mass evoked terrible memories; terribly dark memories, full of fire, smoke, ash, and loss…so much loss. Lost in his memories, his mind barely registered Leon turning and slowly walking away from him.

"Remember why we have chosen you Ivan Habsburg, Champion of the People, and may God be with you."

"And may God be with you Ser Leon Richards, emissary of the Order," whispered Ivan, but when he turned around there was no one there expect him and the hollow moaning of the wind.

**Aprilus One**

**November 15, CE 78**

The last two holders of the position of Chairman of the PLANTS had kept the office dark and brooding, reflecting the darker side of their occupants' souls. Some even said the position was jinxed, that whoever took it up was doomed to fall into a state of insanity at one point or another in their career. They also had a nasty habit of being shot by their subordinates. However it seemed that those traditions would end with Lacus Clyne. Ever since she took office the room had quickly transformed, the lights were always kept on, plush carpeting (pink of course) traced a straight path from the door to the front of her desk, and despite its new comforting atmosphere Shinn Asuka was still full of nervous energy when he entered the room.

The twenty-one year old ZAFT red coat followed a respectful step behind his superior, Commander Kira Yamato. While Shinn was full of barely contained energy, Kira was the picture of serene calm. Ever since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, Kira had taken Shinn under his wing and his command. Helping the younger man control his rage and channeling his energy into worthwhile pursuits, their relationship was more of one shared by an older and younger brother, than superior and subordinate.

As they approached the desk Shinn could see, Chairwoman Lacus Clyne busily scribbling away at some new proposal. Her pink hair fell all around her head as she wrote away, her nose barely an inch away from the paper. She obviously had not heard them approach and a small smile crossed Kira's lips as he cleared his throat. The Chairwoman looked up with a start and seeing them for the first time, smiled.

"I so sorry Kira and you too Mr. Asuka, I get so caught up in my work that I tend to block out everything else. Something that Mr. Waltfeld keeps telling is a bad habit for a politician like me to have. But no more about me, I just wished to congratulate both of you personally for another job well done in eliminating the raiders plaguing the Lunar trade routes. I knew that I could count on you."

"Thank you Madame Chairwoman," replied Shinn stiffly. Kira shook his head and smiled at his subordinate's inability to drop formalities.

"Thank you Lacus."

"The _Rembrandt_, will be repaired and re-supplied in three days time. But I will be transferring your command and team over to the _Minerva_, Kira. ZAFT command and General Joule feel that both yours and Mr. Asuka's talents would be better spent there."

"Ma'am does this transfer have something to do with the recent terrorist threats," asked Shinn. Part of him was thrilled to be back on the _Minerva_, it was more of a home to him then his apartment. The other part of him felt the pit form in his stomach at the mention of Eurasia flashes of Stella went through his mind's eye. Lacus nodded, her hair bobbing up and down as a small pink haro rolled its way across her desk.

"Unfortunately it does, after all this work towards peace it appears that there are still those who have not learned from the past. Intelligence is fairly certain that the recent bombings and threats are from an element of Blue Cosmos. We believe that this time their action will be far more drastic, ergo an attack of some sort on a PLANT, possibly a raid to destroy a PLANT through conventional or biological means. Ever since the corporations and other countries have taken an interest in constructing their own colonies, there are far more unregulated ports in space then there were years ago. ZAFT hopes that with its two most famous pilots aboard the fastest ship in the fleet, whatever action that the terrorists take can be put down quickly."

"I see," replied Shinn.

"No need to worry, whatever attack they make will be detected early enough for a retaliation to be mounted. Patrols have been increased and space isn't that crowed," said Kira as he smiled at the worried state his protégé had worked himself into. "Go. Enjoy two days of shore leave with your fiancé before the _Minerva_ launches." Shinn looked shocked at his superior's statement and then blushed slightly.

"The ring was a bit of a giveaway Shinn," replied Lacus from behind her desk as she shuffled papers. "Have you picked out a date yet?"

"No ma'am," replied the dark haired boy. "It has been a bit hectic around here lately, and we haven't had time to spend together to it talk over."

"I see…well you'll be happy to know then, that Miss Hawke has been on the _Minerva_ for a few weeks now I'm sure she will be happy to see you. Go on then, surprise her."

"Thank you ma'am!" replied Shinn as he very nearly skipped out of the room; he was so surprised and happy. As the doors slid shut behind him Lacus turned to Kira as he lifted her out of the chair and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much," he mumbled into her hair.

"Two weeks away that's all my love," she replied just enjoying having him near. They pulled away and their lips met in the causal way that true loves do. Kira looked into the eyes of his wife of four years and felt at perfect ease in their depths. She sighed in exhaustion and rested her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"So much is happening in the world: the protests in Eurasia, the terrorist attacks here, the expansion into space. It's overwhelming. I feel so pulled every which way. And you are out there in all of it almost every day."

"Hey it's my job to worry about you."

"Kira, I just feel like it isn't enough sometimes. That I am not doing enough to create a better world for people like Shinn and Lunamaria…and our baby. I know that I have to keep fighting no matter how hard the world fights back."

"Lacus, you're only one person…wait…our baby?"

"Yes Kira, our baby."

"Lacus that's wonderful! I can't believe it! When did you find out?"

"The doctor told me the day after you left. I was so worried when you were gone, that you may not come back…without even knowing…" her husband put his finger over her lips before she could continue.

"I'll never leave your side Lacus, and now more then ever I will fight to make this world safe for us and…our family." Kira smiled and as he looked down into his wife's eyes, they held each other close and felt that for a change, all was right in the universe.

**ORB**

**November 16, CE 78**

"Good morning Representative Athha," said the secretary edging her way in the representative's office with a hot cup of coffee in her hands. The room was spotless as usual and had not changed one bit since the young woman had taken over her father's position. The only thing out of place was the large stack of papers and two laptops on the Representative's desk.

"Oh good morning," was the Representative's only response from behind the screen of one of the laptops accompanied by the sound of furious typing.

"Ma'am it's one in the morning."

"I see…Athr-er, I mean Admiral Zala sent you didn't he?"

"Yes ma'am he says go to sleep before your fingers fall off," said the secretary with a slight blush. Relaying such a message to the Chief Representative of ORB was not her idea of a good time.

"Well you can send him my regards. And tell him that he can stay up with Alexander while I finish this referendum."

"Or we can come and help you finish," said a voice from the door, accompanied by a small cry of "Mommy!"

"Alexander, what are you doing up at this hour?" said Cagalli as she was tackled around the knees by her three year old son. The boy had his father's face and eyes, but his mother's gold hair; a little lion of ORB.

"Daddy just came home, and we were worried about you! You have been working all day."

"Oh Daddy just got home did he?" asked Cagalli raising her eyebrows in suspicious. She glared at Athrun who merely chuckled and leaned down the kiss her on the cheek. Deciding that she was no longer needed, the secretary edged her way out of the room, and shut the door behind her. The small family made their way to one of the couches in the office as Alexander told them about his day, and his discovery of a frog in the courtyard. Soon enough he yawned and fell asleep, resting his head on his mother's lap.

"He's growing up so quickly," whispered Cagalli.

"Yes and thankfully it looks like he inherited his mother's good looks," chuckled Athrun. Cagalli playfully punched him in on the arm and shook her head before looking ruefully at her desk of paperwork.

"I thought you were going to be finished early today?" asked Athrun. He knew he shouldn't be one to talk, but Cagalli had been working harder then usual lately and far longer than she had even in the aftermath of the second war.

"I was until the council decided to petition for a stance on the Eurasian protests. It has been getting too crazy there, the protest are peaceful, but they have spread all over the country. Some even in Moscow itself and Eurasia has never reacted well to protests before. I'm worried about what the government and the people will do next. They have been suppressed for so long, that I think they will do something rash in order to get their freedom. After the attack on Germany, they don't trust the government anymore. I'm surprised they lasted this long."

"Ever the politician," laughed Athrun. "Well you'll be happy to know that the Muramasa is now the official unit of the ORB military. And the last shipment of units is on its way up the elevator as we speak. Heliopolis II and III should have them within the week."

"I wish we didn't need them."

"Space is getting to be a bit more crowded then it used to be, we need protection for our people."

"I know Athrun, I know." She turned to look back at their son, gently stroking his hair as he slept between them. Athurn marveled at how she could switch gears so easily, at one moment politician and the next caring mother. At the end of the last war Athurn thought they would never be able to reconcile, that the war had torn them apart for good. But she had kept his ring and less than a year later they were married, Alexander soon followed. Athrun had never been happier; he only hoped that the world would remain a safe place for his son.

**Moscow, Russia**

**Home to the Eurasian Parliament**

**November 16, CE 78**

Since the end of the last war the Eurasian government had held on to its power through the liberal application of force, taxes, and the oppression of its populace. Several countries had tried to gain their independence in their last war and despite ZAFT's support they suffered serious consequences at the hands of the Atlantic Federation, from that point on the people grudgingly stepped back into line. Since then they have grown increasingly restless, underground revolution movements have formed inciting protests against the oppressive government and its allies…but today was different.

Over twelve thousand people stood in protest outside of the high gates of the Eurasian Parliament building. They had come from all over the city and outlying towns, through the snow and cold they came. Holding signs and shouting slogans it was a seemingly endless tide that flowed through the city streets of Moscow at six in the morning. It was the largest protest in the history of the Eurasian Federation. Everyone from the arrogant politicians inside the warm carpeted Parliament building, to the freezing protestor on the pavement, and finally to the anxious pilots of the Windam honor guard outside of the Parliament building could feel the tension in the air.

_6:30am_

Gregory could not feel his fingers, but he had never felt more alive in his life as he shouted obscenities and "End the Federation!" at the hulking 18 m metal giant standing over him. The Windam's green visor was lit, showing that the unit was activated; its five accompanying wing-mates were in a similar condition. Good! The politicians were worried about what they would do; they were finally taking the protests seriously. Perhaps now they would realize that the people of Eurasia would not stand by and watch their nation be destroyed from within by their own government.

●●●

_7:00 am_

They were not going to go away, that much was obvious. And the Windams seemed to only encourage their incessant shouting. Eurasian Parliament member Drano groaned and popped two more aspirin into his mouth before swallowing them dry. That was the third time he had done that in the last hour, and he was certainly not the only one who was worried. The other forty nine members of Parliament talked nervously amongst themselves or stared out the window at the massive crowd gathered outside of the building's gate. The only one that did not look worried was Ivan Habsburg, the so called "Champion of the People". The man was a veteran of both wars; and he was discharged at the end of the second war when his custom red and black Windam was turned into scrap metal by the firing of Neo Genesis. In that blast his cockpit was partially crushed and he lost his left leg. He wore its cybernetic replacement like a badge of courage expecting everyone to give him his due.

Ever since that day, Ivan took up the role of politician with the vigor of a man half his age. Straight forward and hands on, the people praised him as a savior. He fought for their rights through the system, trying to turn it against the people's oppressors. He hadn't been very successful, but they still loved him for it. Drano couldn't stand the man.

●●●

_7:30 am _

General David Rasraven watched the roaring crowds via a huge wall sized monitor. The massive underground command bunker that he and his subordinates now occupied was the safest and most secure spot in all the Parliament building. Designed to house the Parliament members and their families in case of another "Break the World" incident, it would now serve as his command bunker. "The Iron Bear" of Eurasia watched the clock on desk count its way towards eight and smiled.

●●●

_8:00 am_

Drano popped yet another set of pills as some idiot with a loud speaker began to recite the old Declaration of Independence. How original of them, they could have at least used something from their own country. The sound of approaching footsteps made everyone turn to the double doors leading to the observation room. They were synchronized, not protestors then. Drano breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to nursing his whiskey. They doors burst open and the soldiers came running into the room rifles at the ready.

_That's not right..., _thought Drano. A Major shortly followed the soldiers, casually bringing up the rear, with his sidearm drawn.

"For the Federation…All Hail Zar Rasraven!" shouted the Major.

"For the Zar!" repeated the soldiers.

…_That's not rights at all_, thought Drano as his world was filled with blood and bullets and pain, then everything went mercifully black.

●●●

Ivan sighed at the sight of carnage that had been unleashed before him. He knew this had been part of the plan all along, but it didn't mean he had to like it. His four hand picked partners started in horror at what was going on around them. One bent over and vomited violently into the nearest trashcan. Ivan sighed again and turned to look out the window at the crowd below; he had told his partners what they were getting into from the beginning. The shooting stopped and the soldiers began to file out of the room, the Major was the last one to leave and turned back to the five remaining members of the former Eurasian Parliament, "May God be with you Ivan Habsburg." He said before leaving. Ivan nodded without turning around and watched, emotionlessly, as six Windams opened fire on the defenseless group of protestors.

●●●

"Sir the crowd is fleeing the scene, three quarters of their number are dead, half of the remaining are injured…the execution squad reports 45 kills confirmed," reported the colonel in front of General Rasraven. The Zar was not pleased.

"Who lived?" he asked. Although from the look in his grey eyes, the colonel could tell that the new leader of Eurasia already knew that answer.

"Ivan Habsburg, Angela-"

"FOOLS! I specifically ordered that self-sacrificing cybernetic freak be killed!" roared Rasraven as he slammed his fists down on the desk in front of him. The room went silent, technicians stopped typing, aides stopped running about their tasks, and military personnel stared. Rasraven composed himself, flattening his dark hair against the sides of his skull before speaking again.

"No matter, we will find him, and his lackeys soon enough. What is the status of the new units?"

"The last shipment just arrived from the Atlantic Federation sir."

"Very good, at least the Azrael whelp has kept to his word. Launch the broadcast…oh, detain and interrogate the 'execution squad'. I refuse to believe that Habsburg and his associates just disappeared. A new age is dawning people; it is time to bring it about."

"Yes sir…For the Federation!"

"All hail Zar Rasraven!" responded everyone in the command center. Beneath his intertwined fingers, Rasraven smiled.

_**Minerva**_

**In Dock at Aprilus One**

**November 16, CE 78**

Lunamaria rolled over in her bed, the sheets twisting around her body as she did so. She squinted across her room at the clock on her desk and through bleary eyes saw the time read 8:15 am. Groaning at the "early" hour she rolled back over to where her lover should have been, but found a cooling spot on the bed instead. A momentary sense of confusion gripped her before the running shower told her where he had gone off to.

Shinn had shown up outside her door the night before with a smile and a dozen roses. She could not believe that he had just appeared out of the blue, and between dinner and the passionate night that followed he had told her that he had been transferred to the _Minerva_ until the current terrorist threat was resolved. She could have never been happier, although their reunion could have been under more pleasant circumstances. Shinn and Lunamaria had not been able to spend more than a few weeks together at any time, an unfortunate occupational hazard of having a relationship in the military. But they had been through so much together in the last war that some time apart was not going to change their relationship.

The bathroom door opened and Shinn emerged though the steam with a towel wrapped around his waist. Shaking the water from his hair he made his way over to the bed where Lunamaria was pretending to be asleep, smiling he leaned down to kiss her cheek to only find himself flipped over onto the bed with Lunamaria straddling his waist and holding his arms over his head and against the bed.

"Trying to sneak up on me Shinn?" she asked playfully.

"Never," he replied with a grin spreading across his face. "When does your shift start?"

"Two hours," she replied leaning down towards him, her crimson hair cascading around her face.

"I think we can find something to so until then," Shinn replied with a michevious grin. Luna leaned down further and Shin lifted his head to meet her lips, their kisses were gentle at first, but quickly grew more passionate and hungry. Luna's hands ran up Shinn's stomach and chest, while his now freed hands held onto her hips. The room suddenly lit up as the communication's screen on the opposite wall brightened to life, showing a flustered Arthur Trine giving orders to someone off screen.

"Miss Hawke report immediately to your squad, we have picked up an unknown battle group approaching Armory One," he said still looking off screen. Luna shrieked and Shinn promptly fell off the bed, the moment obviously killed.

"What is going on in there?" continued Arthur as he finally looked at the screen. "Oh my, Shinn is that you in there too!"

"Captain what are you doing?" cried Meyrin from across the bridge.

"I didn't mean to!" replied the _Minerva's_ captain as he fiddled with some controls on the armrest of his chair. "Now which one was that again," he muttered nervously. For a few seconds random graphs and schematic popped on the screen, before finally showing the ZAFT logo on a plain blue screen with the words 'SOUND ONLY' running along the bottom.

"There much better." He said with a relieved sigh. "Now get down to the hanger Miss Hawke! Our ETA is fifteen minutes. Mister Asuka, the Destiny was not loaded in time, please use our spare Tetra and join Miss Hawke's squad. You will find your flight suite in its usual spot."

"Yes sir," replied Shinn and Luna in unison. Luna was already dressed in her uniform and out the door as soon as the screen went black again. Shinn followed shortly, barefooted and still pulling up the fly on his jeans as he skidded out the door. There was mad dash through the _Minerva's_ halls as everyone on the ship went to their battle stations.

●●●

On the _Minerva's_ bridge, Captain Arthur Trine began to prepare for battle. Gone was the nervous man that had served as the ship's XO in the previous war, Arthur had grown into the position well after Talia's tragic death in the last war. "Deploy CIWS, Tristan, and Isolde; load all missile tubes with ship-to-ship warheads. Lower the bridge. Launch ZAR squadrons one through three. Have the fourth take stations around the ship. As soon as Shinn and Lunamaria arrive, the Tetra's have permission to launch."

A chorus of "Yes sir!" resounded around the bridge and Arthur leaned back in his chair as the _Minerva's_ bridge sunk and the bright lights went out around the bridge to be replaced by the glow of counsels and a newly installed full sized 180 degree monitor, enemy icons quickly bleeped into existence across its surface.

"Weapons deployed sir," replied Arthur's XO, Julian Fitch. The young man was of a short slight build, fragile looking, but with fiercely intelligent blue eyes and a head of bright orange hair.

"You may launch when ready," said Meyrin. The ship vibrated slightly as the twelve green ZARs launched from the linear catapults and were flung into the void. The other four flew out of the hanger and took up positions behind the Tristan dual beam cannons, and around the bridge. The bridge vibrated more when the central catapult launched the four red Tetras. The catapult had been modified for regular units after the war, greatly expanding the Minerva's MS capacity.

"Sir the Rembrandt and Voltaire are on their way ETA 30 minutes," reported the communications officer.

_Too slow_, thought Arthur.

"Sir! Enemy battle group in visual range, registering…two Nelson class, four Nazca, and one Agamemnon class in all…estimated 40 MS units…Sir! The MS are Windams, ZAKUs, and a Zamza-zah mobile armor," reported the ops officer.

"Such an odd mix of units, no way to tell who is actually behind the attack," muttered Julian form his station.

"We will leave such questions for later. All MS units are to engage the enemy, helm take us in…we'll punch through the middle of their formation. Launch anti-beam depth charges! Fire Tristan and Isolde!" commanded Arthur and space lit up once more with the fires of war.

●●●

In space the two sets of green lasers flew across the darkness, and punched into the closest Nazca cruiser burning through its right wing, and the shots from the Isolde exploded amongst the enemy MS in the area. In the cockpit of his new Tetra, Shinn smiled. It felt good to have the Minerva at his back again.

The Tetra unit was a lot like Destiny, minus the advantages of its varied equipment, but he had gone through the appropriate piloting exercises for it and although it wasn't an extension of his body like Destiny, but it would get him through this conflict alive. A head of him the ZARs had reached the enemy lines and began to fight the various enemy units.

"They started without us," whined Van, one of the Tetra pilots. A giggling emerged on the intercom, which was Vincent the other pilot. The guy had a weird sense of humor.

"You sound like such a little kid Van," Vincent said. "How old are again?"

"Eighteen," replied Van indignantly. "And more of a man than you'll ever be!"

"That's not what she said," retorted Vincent before bursting out into laughter.

"Boys! Do I have to separate you?" threatened Luna over the com.

"No ma'am," they replied.

"Good, besides I am sure that there will be plenty left over for us. Come'on lets punch it!" she said with a grin. The two oversized thrusters on her unit's back began to glow blue and then she was gone in a flash of light, her unit propelled forward by the miniature light propulsion system, leaving a blue streak behind her red unit. Van and Vincent followed with whoops of excitement, their units taking off after their squad leader. Shinn shook his head before activating his own unit's propulsion system. A short whining noise that built in pitch was all the warning he had before his unit sped forward. It was about half the speed generated by Destiny's Wings of Light, but even that was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

Shinn weaved between a squad of Windams, firing shots from his writ mounted beam cannons into their arms and main cameras. In less than thirty seconds he left behind five disabled Windams, and took off through space sniping the beam rifle from a ZAKU's hands as it aimed towards the approaching _Minerva_. A sense of wrongness permeated Shinn's mind as he went through the battle. It was too easy. One of the Drake class ships blew up as the Minerva's cannons raked its side and breached the engines inside.

Shinn easily dodged a slice from the beam axe of a ZAKU before drawing his own beam saber and cutting clean through the enemy's shield and arm, then reversing his unit's grip on the blade and plunging it through the back of the ZAKU's head. The enemy unit slowly drifted away and in the distance he could se that he had attracted the attention of the last Drake class ship and dodged the incoming beam cannon fire. Shinn activated the engines on his unit and sped towards the offending ship. Beam saber in hand, Shinn's Tetra rocketed forward and after executing a quick acrobatic turn, plunged the weapon into the main beam cannon of the enemy ship. With the sparking weapon behind him Shinn turned towards the bridge of the ship, the mono-eye of his unit glowed an ominous green and he could see the people inside yelling and pointing towards him. With a small boost Shinn flipped over the ships bridge and fired into its engines with his high-powered beam rifle. The enemy ship was instantly adrift.

"_Minerva_, this is Shinn. I disabled one of the enemy Drake class ships. The command crew is intact. Will leave a beacon," he said over the com, as the small homing device deployed from his unit's skirt armor.

"Good job Shinn," replied Meyrin. It was good to have her voice in his head again. In the distance he could see the _Minerva_ exchanging blows with the Agamemnon class ship. The older EA ship's weapons were nothing to scoff at, but they didn't have the Minerva's experience. The Minerva's crew may have been the greenhorns in the last war, but now they were veterans. With a flash and rapid staccato of multiple launches, the Minerva released a volley of missiles that slammed into the side of the enemy ship. The Agamemnon class reeled under the blow, and was quickly finished off as the Isolde barked and all three of its shots slammed through the bridge of the enemy ship and into its reactor which promptly exploded a few moments later.

Shinn's sensors bleeped angrily at him, alerting him to the incoming fire from his right. Shinn deployed his unit's beam shield and the glowing wall of energy that emerged from his unit's forearm absorbed three shots, and a fourth flew overshot him. A group of four Windams flew past him and turned around for another run at him.

"Cocky bastards," muttered Shinn as he powered his unit away from the disable Drake. After putting some distance between him and his pursuers Shinn sharply reversed his thrusters and powered towards them. The Windam halted and opened fire on what was once their quarry a few seconds ago. Shinn's beam shield absorbed any of the fire that would have hit his unit, and he retaliated with his own shots. One which knocked one Windam's shield aside, allowing the other to punch through its chest; then he was amongst them. The Windams tried to scatter, one pulled away and threw an anti-armor knife at Shinn, but it hit his rifle as he cut the right arm and leg off of one of the other Windam. Shinn threw the sparking rifle at the Windam that threw the anti-armor knife and it exploded right in its face destroying the main camera, shield, rifle, and arms. The last Windam tried to flat out flee, but a short burst from his wrist mounted guns destroyed the Windam's engines. Shinn hadn't been in a dog fight like this in a long time, and it showed as he shook the sweat from his eyes.

A flash in the distance caught his attention and Shinn turned to see Luna speeding away from a disabled Nazca whose engines just exploded. Her unit was missing its left arm, but otherwise she seemed fine. The Zamza-zah floated on its back trailing debris from its gutted underside. The other two Tetras flew away from the wreckage beam sabers drawn; one had lost its legs. No doubt Van and Vincent were exchanging jibes over the com. The _Minerva_ was attempting to turn to starboard, knocking wreckage out of the way as its bulk turned. The battle was over, but the last Nazca was missing.

"_Minerva_ was the fourth Nazca shot down," asked Shinn as he weaved his way through the battle's wreckage, back towards Armory One. As he did so a sinking sensation formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Negative Shinn," replied Meyrin. "The fourth ZAR team disabled its weapons and engines when it tried to flank us. It should just be floating out there."

"Well. I don't see it."

"Look harder Shinn, its big and green, stands out a bit in a crowd," chirped in Vincent.

"Found it," cut in Lunamaria. "It was 'hiding' behind some debris. No big deal. Wait a minute…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" replied Shinn, a small hint a fear creeping into his voice.

"I'm fine Shinn, but it's the ship. It looks like half the MS hangar was dedicated to housing missiles of some kind…" her voice trailed off as everyone realized what had been on the enemy ship. Nukes.

"All units spread out and search for four enemy MS carrying missile launchers, fire on sight," ordered Arthur. The ZARs and Tetras scattered, but Shinn had already found them. The four ZAKUs were halfway to Armory One, each carried old Ginn missile launchers but the radioactive symbols on the sides of them left no doubt as to what they actually contained.

"I've got them _Minerva_," Shinn reported as his engines powered up.

"You're the closest Shinn, it up to you. Go!"

"Rodger," he said as the whine of the engines increased in pitch and they activated, sending him hurtling towards the wayward ZAKUs.

_namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi_

_hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku_

_sadame nara kanashimi no hate made_

_tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni_

Shinn's Tetra cut through the dark of space leaving a steak of pure sky blue in his wake. The distance between him and the enemy closed quickly. The ZAKUs were almost in firing range, when Shinn fired his wrist mounted weapon into the straggler of the pack, destroying its legs and sending the missile floating away into outer space. Then something went terribly wrong, the readouts in his unit went dark, and an agonizing beeping filled the cockpit as the energy of the Tetra ran out. This was not the Destiny, its energy would not replenish on its own. There were over five thousand people on Armory One, and Shinn could do nothing to save them.

_Life Goes On moeagaru_

_inochi ga aru kagiri_

_shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo_

_Life Goes On mamoritakute_

_kokoro wa kudakarete_

_hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa_

_ai ni afurete_

The three remaining ZAKUs came to a halt in the dark void and launched their payload. A cry of, "For our Blue and Pure World!" filled all channels on the com as the missiles flew towards there destination. The crew of the _Minerva_ stood frozen watching the weapons fly, Shinn screamed in frustration in his darkening cockpit.

fuyu ni saku hana ga kasumu keshiki irodoru

"tsuyosa wa yasashisa" sou utaikaketeru

nan no tame dare no tame ni kimi wa

tatakaitsudzukeru no darou ima

Then the impossible happened, a flurry of beam shots cam from out of the void and peppered the lead missile, setting off the detonation. The flare of pure white light engulfed the other two missiles, the explosion doubled in size. A dark blue and black MS appeared from around the left side of armory one, a set of dark grey, almost black Wings of Light sprouted from its back. The unit itself looked like a more heavily armored Strike-E. The head was distinctive; it was a Gundam, but none that Shinn had ever seen before.

"Who in the world is that," he said as the unit took out a ZAKU with a rocket propelled grenade fired from the underside of its beam rifle. As it got closer two linked weapons shot out from its hips. Both of them wrapped around another ZAKU pinning its arms to its sides, beam reamers, they opened fire point-bank into the chest of the enemy unit. The last ZAKU tried to flee, but the mystery MS executed a tight turn and shot a rocket anchor from its palm, punching into the ZAKU's backpack. With a tug the unit was dragged towards the Gundam and as soon as it was close enough the Gundam drew a blazing blue energy blade and effortlessly cut the ZAKU in half.

"This is the ZAFT battleship _Minerva_," question Arthur over the com. "We are eternally grateful for your assistance, please identify yourself."

"My name is Mavrik Daemon of the Southern Cross mercenary group. I was just doing my job, but I need a place to stay until my ship arrives. I've been in vacuum for three hours now."

"Understood Mister Daemon, please land in the central hangar."

"Rodger," came the reply over the com. His voice was young and soft spoken. Mavrik maneuvered his unit towards Shinn and began to drag the downed Tetra back with him. Shinn leaned back in his cockpit, breathing heavily. For a moment he thought that all hope had been lost; that the people of Armory One were doomed to the fate of those on Junius Seven. Whoever this Mavrik guy was, Shinn was in his debt.

_Life Goes On umarekawari_

_itsushika deaeru nara_

_kore ijou mou nido to ushinaitaku wa nai demo_

_Life Goes On kono toki ni_

_umaretekita kagiri_

_kono ude de kono mune de ima uketomeyou_

_ai wo shinjite_

Space, Asteroid Belt

Unknown Location

November 16, CE 78

They moved through space like a pack of sharks. Thirty red, white, and gold ships moved though the void, cannons flashed every few moments or so destroying wayward asteroids that may have threatened them or their allies. Such was the discipline of the crew that no asteroid fell with two thousand feet of any ship. Each one had a roman numeral painted on the side of it ranging from I to XXX. Number XIII led the formation, and on its bridge stood Gabriel Angelos. Arms crossed in front of him, his ice blue eyes watched the void creep by. War was coming to humanity once more and this time, nothing will remain the same.

_Life Goes On moeagaru_

_inochi ga aru kagiri_

_itsu no hi ka mou ichidou hikari wo wakachiaitai_

_Life Goes On mamoritakute_

_inori wo sora ni hasete_

_hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa_

_ai ni afurete..._

**Author's Note:**

**sighs There finally done. I've decided that the main characters will be Gabriel, Shinn, and Mavrik, others like: Lacus, Kira, Arthrun, Cagalli, Murrue, and Mu will play supporting roles along with some originals. I would also like to thank SSJ-Jolt for Mavrik and his machine the Gundam Revenger. You can find the full mechanics on the review page, as a side note I will be adjusting some of the unit's equipment and Mavrik's role in the war. Thank you my two reviewers for your input. As a side note the next chapter should come out sometime late next month. I just started classes again, so it is a bit busy. Until then…oh and my pen name might change a few times I am trying to find one I really like. See ya next time!**

MS Specs:

SCMS-X01-2 Gundam Revenger Unit 2  
Generator: Perpetual Motion Reactor  
Type: Newtype Use Extreme Performance Mobile Suit  
Armaments:  
CIWS x2 (mounted on head)  
Beam Shield Disk Slicersx2 (mounted on forearms)  
Palm Phase Shift Rocket Anchors x2 (hands)  
Beam Reamers x2 (mounted on hips)  
Plasma Sabres x2 (stored in legs)  
"Wings of Darkness" Light Propulsion System  
Optional Armaments:  
Beam Assault Rifle with RPG Launcher x1  
Double Barrelled High Mega Particle Launcher (can be split into two smaller High Mega Particle Launchers)  
Special Equipment:  
Psycho Frame Man-Machine Interface

Resembles: Gundam MK II (titans colors, Zeta Gundam), Master Gundam's Wings (G Gundam), and Gundam Strike's head (SEED)


End file.
